Guardian Angel
by Stoptheinsanity
Summary: Lily and James have a past, can they move beyond that to face the darkness that surrounds them?
1. Default Chapter

Guardian Angel

Authors Note: This is my first fic and I would just like to say…I don't own anything, and the title is something I stole from Alias, my other obsession. I also need to thank Aly for her help in editing this. This is not a cliché fic in IMHO. Review I would like to hear your opinions, ideas, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Flame if you want, just be warned that I will probably laugh. And this doesn't exactly follow the OOTP but it's pretty close to what we know so far, just with my own twist. They speak Italian a little and I just got it from a translator, so if it is wrong I am sorry. Also the vampires in this are more like the vampires in Angel/Buffy. Also the Demons are not from Hell they are from a different plane if you are confused review so I can know. I think that is all. For now.

Lily Evens gingerly stepped into the terminal. It had been eight years since she had last been on English soil. She grimaced, if she had the choice she wouldn't be here right now.

Few who knew her during her years at Hogwarts would recognize her as she appeared right now. The once pretty, vivacious young girl had grown into a tired, sober woman.

"Mama che cosa sono noi che aspettiamo?" Lily looked down at her daughter, with her fly away hair and hazel eyes. Although she loved her deeply, she was ready to strangle her if she asked this question again.

"We are waiting for an old acquaintance of mine, Sweety. He said he would come and pick us up. He is the headmaster of your school that you will be going to next month" Elizabeth's mouth opened in dissent, but Lily quickly headed off the argument. "You are going to school end of discussion."

"Lily Evens?" Lily turned

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lily had to smile. Something's would never change. Professor Dumbledore was wearing a red and gold plaid suit with a purple shirt underneath. His beard was plaited into two braids that hung down to his waist. "Thank you for coming all this way to pick us up; I know that it probably interfered with some of your business. I apologize."

"Ms. Evans, a student of mine need never apologize. It wasn't a problem at all, I am always ready to help out my students when they need aid." Dumbledore replied with the usual twinkle to his eye. "I have made arrangements for you. If you would come with me I can get you settled for a while. You, I believe, will be coming to Hogwarts?" he directed at Elizabeth.

"I want to go with Mama. I don't like stupid schools, or the stupid people that attend them" was her rather insolent reply.

"Elizabeth!" came Lily's warning.

"It's quite all right. Not all students are ready for Hogwarts, and Hogwarts is not always ready for some of its students." Turning his attention back to Lily, he said, "Now I have reserved a room for you in the Leaky Cauldron until things are sorted out. I even called one of those ingenious muggle taxis to meet us outside."

Lily sighed "I really must thank you again for all that you have done, but the things that I need to discuss with you, things that you need to know right now. Do you have someplace we can go where no one will be able to eavesdrop on us?"

Dumbledore gave Lily a searching look "I may have a place that we can discuss what you have come here for. Follow me, we will still need that taxi.

After hauling all of their bags into the limited space of the taxi they seemed to drive all over London, Lily was sure that they had been on every street. It was a relief when they finally pulled up into a run down gas station that had seen better days. "Here we are, safe and sound" said Dumbledore merrily.

Elizabeth looked up at Dumbledore with disdain apparent on her face. "Are you mad? Mama, I think that we should go back to Egypt"

Dumbledore merely smiled as he unloaded the trunks "Well, several people have told me that I am mad. I prefer to think of it as genius. It's funny how often they tend to coincide." He went up to one of the various neon beer signs, and unplugged it. He then placed the tip of his wand up to the socket, muttering something indistinct. Then he went over to a manhole nearby and lifted up the cover. "Come and follow me" was all he said as he lowered himself through the ground.

Lily lowered herself down the hole, not sure what to expect. "Elizabeth you can come on down" she said as she looked around in amazement. If she didn't know that she was underground she would have thought that she was back at Hogwarts. The walls were stone and there were lots of paintings and suits of armor that ran along the long corridor.

Dumbledore lead them down the hall and opened a door on the right, "Elizabeth, if you could wait in here I would appreciate it." The room was a lot like the Gryffindor common room, with a roaring fireplace and puffy armchairs.

"Mama, do I have to," Elizabeth complained.

"Yes dear, I have things I need to get done, you will be safe here. I don't want you wandering about though. Alright?" Lily's tone was very serious and Elizabeth knew when it was best to be obedient.

"Alright Ms. Evens, if you could come with me my office is across the hall." Lily followed him into his office and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Are you sure that no one can listen in here?" Lily asked nervously.

"Ms. Evans, I have taken every precaution. Anyone who could possibly overhear us would be on our side, and would eventually hear of it anyways." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Alright. You know from the information I have been sending you that Voldemort has been amassing forces from the vampires and giants in Europe, India, and the Middle East. For the last two years I have monitored the movement, and done my best to stop the spread of his influence. But over the last three months something has changed. All of the sudden all of his followers were gone. Every one of his followers and all of the creatures had just disappeared. After an exhaustive search I finally tracked them down. What I found was not a good situation for our side. Voldemort has built a stronghold in the Alps and he is, well the things that he is doing are forbidden. Although that in itself is not surprising, what he is doing is horrible. He is taking men and…changing them."

Lily paused for breath. "How do you mean changed," asked Professor Dumbledore intensely.

"He has gathered some of the werewolves to his side. Not ones like Remus Lupin, but those that when they are in there human form are still no better then animals. These men are cruel and ruthless; they are some of the Death Eaters. They then go out and recruit others, making more men that go out and bite even more. Even those men that are initially good are brought under Voldemorts standard. These men are told that the Wizarding community will shun them, which alas is true, and they lose all hope. The vampires have a similar system set up. This is not the worst however." Lily shuddered.

"Do you know what my family has been doing for the past two millennia?" Lily asked.

"I believe that I may have an inkling," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Then you may understand how awful this next thing is. This is something that even most dark arts have forbidden. He is taking normal muggles and is, for lack of a better term, infusing them with Demons. He must have a contract with one of the lower planes. They are coming into this plane in large numbers, and they are in Voldemorts debt. I can't do anything against these numbers, I am only one person. That's why I came to you. We have to do something before the balance between planes gets thrown off and the world as we know it gets sucked into another dimension." She paused again, before continuing with the worst part of her news. "Oh, there is one last thing. He is going to bring this army over within a month to combine with the Dementors."

Professor Dumbledore rubbed his head in fatigue; his eyes no longer had their twinkle. "What do you suggest Lily? You are the expert on these kinds of things."

"I don't even know where to start with something of this caliber. I was hoping that you could help me determine what to do" Lily replied dejectedly. "I brought you this news myself so that there would be no chance of the news being intercepted. I fear that the element of surprise is all that we have left now.

"I suppose that we should start by teaching everyone how to defend themselves against these creatures. The Ministry is so caught up with catching Voldemort that they aren't getting anything done. Because of this we have started the Order that I told you about. If you could teach all of the members what to do in defense against this threat, maybe we could all come up with a good strategy together." Dumbledore remarked.

"I guess that would be a good plan of action to begin with. When should we start?" Lily asked.

"Well we have a meeting here tomorrow. If you would swear yourself into the Order tomorrow we could start after the meeting. I think that you need to get Elizabeth settled in and tomorrow she could go and stay with the Weasley's. Bill is going to be a first year along with her." Dumbledore suggested.

"Alright then, that is what I will plan for." Lily said as she got up and headed for the door.

"I can make a port key that will take you to Diagon Alley. So why don't you go join Elizabeth and I will be with you shortly." said Professor Dumbledore.

As Lily neared the door she could hear Elizabeth's laughter. Lily smiled sadly; there had not been enough of that lately. She wished that Elizabeth could have cause to laugh all the time. "Elizabeth dear, its time to go, let's get our things together" she said as she walked into the room.

"Mama, this man has been telling me all sorts of cool things about Hogwarts, can I go soon?" Elizabeth said enthusiastically as she jumped on the chair. Sitting in a chair with his back towards her was a man, a man she recognized just by his hair, a man she could never forget.

Flashback

Lily ran through the foggy, humid streets of London, her body thrumming with adrenaline. She was dressed in black leather pants and vest that were worn from use, and perfectly molded to her body. Her waist length hair was in a tight braid that had been wound around her head. She was remarkably silent as she sped along the streets.

Her senses were heightened and there was a distinct feeling of evil ahead of her, and could feel the urge to vanquish it. The moon was barely visible through the fog, but strength from it poured through her veins and she felt powerful. The symbol on her cheekbone pulsed with the silver glow of the moonlight. She was gaining on the Demon and the creature knew it.

As she rounded the corner she could feel the hate and evil roll over her, even now she almost gagged from the feeling of it. Although it was a familiar feeling, it would never be something that she would get used to.

She removed the sword from the sheath on her back; her feral smirk should have been a warning for anyone. The Demon had hidden and was right behind her, trying to ambush her, they never learned. As it advanced on her she threw herself into a backwards kick that would bring her into contact with the creature. She landed on her toes ready for anything; the demons eyes flashed a sickly yellow green. It was always disconcerting to see those eyes come from the slack-jawed face of a human. "Not human anymore" she corrected mentally.

He rushed her and Lily was thrown into combat. Her swords pommel stone smoldered as the blade danced through the air. The Demon conjured up its own weapon and returned her attack with a speedy offence. Lily saw an opening and lunged for it, but she miscalculated and the Demon sent her blade flying. Lily fell against a trashcan, a shallow cut from the Demon's sword in her side.

"Did the little Guardian get hurt," the Demon sneered as Lily grimaced from the pain. "Well I am sure that master will be glad to see the last of you. After all he just got rid of your sister the other month didn't we?" Lily threw the trashcan lid in his face and rolled for her sword.

She was able to bring it up in time to block the Demons thrust. "We all know the risk this job entails, but we do this gladly to get rid of the little boys like you."

The Demon grinned well, rather… demonically, "Yes but soon we will overpower you and the powers of this plane will be ours, like they were meant to be."

"Not if I can help it" Lily dodged around a light post and sent her sword through the demons chest. The light went out of its eyes and the body slumped to the ground.

Pulling out a cloth from around her sheath Lily cleaned the acid that had accumulated on her sword. Noticing a pain in her thigh she became aware that she had somehow acquired a cut on her thigh as well. "Shoot, these are the hardest pants to patch" she grumbled under her breath. Holding the moonstone that made up her pommel stone she pressed it against her wounds, drawing a breath in painfully as she could feel the poison being leached out of her system.

She was lucky that there had only been one, newly freed Demons tended to stay in groups and get out of control in their newly attained bodies. "They are getting cocky" she thought morosely. With good reason as well, despite their efforts the plain fact was that there weren't very many Guardians left. Violet had died a short time ago when she had been attacked by three Demons and a Kobold. Petunia, her other sister, had forsaken the life as a Guardian at the pivotal coming of age at seventeen and had lost the powers that came with being associated with the Moon Goddess. She had never really been happy with this type of life anyways.

Lily yawned as she could see the sun peek out from behind the buildings. It had been a long patrol, and she had sent two demons back to where they belonged. She could feel the moon as it slipped over the horizon, the power inside her abating and the symbol on her cheek fading.

There was a sense of urgency as she performed the sealing magic that would keep this body from being possessed for evil ends again. After all her hard work it would be aggravating if a necromancer came and raised it for some obscure, dark purpose. It was important that she finish up before people were up and about, she didn't want to answer any awkward questions that the police would have. She was lucky, nobody would wonder about another random body on the streets of London, especially in this unsavory part of town.

"Lily Evans? Did you just do what I thought I saw you do? Bloody Hell! What is going on?"

Lily groaned, this could not happening, what did she do to deserve this? Her life was now over; her parents were going to kill her.

"What do you want Sirius?" Lily asked in exasperation, "Please just go away and forget everything." She thought, somewhat desperately.

"Answer my questions Lily. Now." Sirius said is expression unreadable.

"Sirius, this really isn't something that I want to get into right now ok? Anyways, what are you doing in this neighborhood, it is hardly reputable." Lily said hoping to steer the focus away from her.

"Lily, I have every reason to be here, you on the other hand, don't. Lily I saw you kill that man. I may not be in Ravenclaw, but I am not stupid. I am not letting you go off until I get answers. I want to know why our new head girl just killed a man _with a sword_" Sirius said with a stubbornness in his voice that Lily knew was going to cause her trouble.

"Lily, there are no words to describe what I am feeling. But if you don't give me an explanation, I will tell the whole world that you just killed this man."

"Oh my goodness, can't you just let things lie? Couldn't you pretend that I obliviated you? I would obliviate you, but I am still underage until tomorrow." Sirius, looked at her, his expression unchanging.

Okay, I will explain if you take a Wizard oath not to tell anyone." Lily said in exasperation, "That includes the rest of the marauders."

Sirius beamed and stretched out his wand. Lily pulled hers out from the front of her shirt.

"What else do you have in there?" Sirius asked a naughty smile played on his lips.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Lily said curtly.

"Okay, okay, I will be good I promise." As their wand's touched a white glow bound them together. "What is this all about Lily? I don't think I have ever seen anyone do anything like that with a sword before. You act so different at school, I had no idea you were an assassin."

"Sirius don't be stupid," Lily said in irritation. "I kill demons and other evil things. That's it. It's not assassination because I haven't been hired to do it. There is no money involved."

"Well I guess you aren't. That's kind of a disappointment Lily; I was hoping I could hire you to do off with Snivellus. Although I would like to argue the point that he is evil." Sirius said with a somewhat chagrined expression on his face. He the continued calmly, "You have something on you cheek, what is that?"

"It is the symbol of the moon. It claims us to the goddess Arduina, we fight for her, in the cause of good." Lily said in a rush.

"We? Who is we?" Sirius inquired

"My family and a few other families throughout the world. We have been doing this for over two millennia. Now that I have answered you questions, answer mine." Lily said with more boldness then she was feeling. Honestly, she had just killed a Demon, why couldn't she handle a simple confrontation?

"I was just keeping an eye on my younger brother, he has been caught up with some of the Dark Arts lately, and I was just following him." Sirius said quietly.

"Is he been changed to a vampire? Sometimes personality changes can be explained by that. They usually come after their family members first though, and it's kind of obvious when they won't go into sunlight. Although it could also be explained by-"

Sirius hurriedly broke off Lily's tirade. "Not that kind of Dark Arts, I mean he has joined up with Lord Voldemort's followers."

Lily looked down, "I am sorry Sirius." Since the disappearances that had come to be associated with Lord Voldemort had started last year, there were many people that were starting to join him.

"It's ok, it's not like I didn't expect it, after all that's why I left isn't it? To get away from the thinking that went on in that house." Sirius replied bitterly.

"You left your family?" Lily said in disbelief. Sirius wasn't the most talkative person, but he always seemed so upbeat, it was strange to hear that he had problems.

"Yeah I live with the Potter's now. It is loads better anyways". Sirius said, his voice fierce. Lily had to say that it made her look at Sirius in a whole different light.

There was an awkward silence. "You know this was really weird," Sirius said, "I find out that you are this little Amazon fighter, instead of the little bookworm that we all thought that you were."

Lily grinned "Little? Sirius I am 5'9", that's hardly what I would call little, it's gigantic in fact, and I am still growing. Plus I am defiantly not an Amazon."

"That's true, how could I have been so mistaken? You are a little tiger," Sirius said mischievously, "Little Tiger Lily"

Lily sighed, 'why her?'

"You know what Sirius? I am going home, the train is going to leave in six hours for Hogwarts, and I still haven't packed or planned the prefects meeting yet."

"Alright Little Tiger Lily. I'll catch you later."

"You promised. And don't you even try to slide past it somehow. I know you, Black." She spoke to the retreating figure.

He only turned his head, smiled, and winked. "Sure you do."

End Flash Back

"Well, look what the cat brought in. If it isn't Sirius Black." Lily said her heart speeding up, her face betraying none of the pain that she felt. She wasn't ready for this. To meet anyone from her past, people she had hurt. The Marauders, as it happened, were the first on her list of people to avoid.

Sirius turned slowly, a look of shock on his face, "Lily Evans? What are you doing here? Are you a ghost? Am I hallucinating? I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning."

"Mama, do you know him? He is really nice and funny." Elizabeth piped in. "You could marry him and I would be fine with it."

Lily pretended not to hear that last comment as she examined Sirius. He had filled into his face since she had seen him last, this made him even more attractive. He actually looked like he was happy, well except for the current expression on his face that was rather like a fish out of water.

"Lily?" he repeated, now looking like a lost puppy.

"Hey Sirius, long time no see, right?" Lily said hesitantly. When he didn't say anything, she pushed forward. "Sirius I know I don't deserve this, but could you not tell James that I'm here? I really would like to keep it secret for a while. Not that it is a secret that will stay a secret for long, but I would like to keep it from him for as long as possible. I just am not ready to face something's yet."

Sirius looked at her in disbelief. "Lily, we thought that you had died, or that something even worse had happened to you, we thought you were beyond our reach. In eight years, you couldn't find the time to talk to your best friends?" He scoffed at her. "No, I won't tell him anything. Why stir up old wounds? You are dead to us, Evans." Sirius stood up and walked out of the room without saying another word.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is my next chapter, hope you all enjoy. I think that I am going to have a flashback to their seventh year in each chapter, just to add background and understanding. Things will start speeding up in the next chapter. This chapter is going to start with James POV and then switch over to Lily's. Sadly they aren't going to meet in this chapter, but I am pretty sure that that will be occurring in the next chapter. If you would review I would be very grateful. ;)

Almost Encounters

James sat at his usual seat in Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour. He was strategically sitting in a corner so that his back was covered, but it still allowed him to see everything going on in the building, and the nearby window gave him the ability to see into the rest of Diagon Alley.

Random books and papers were spread out all over the table and nearby chairs to not only discourage anybody from sitting next to him, but to make it look like he was doing research on his next book. Only those who were in the Order knew he was keeping out a watch for any suspicious activity. It really was surprising how much information he picked up, and in the case of emergency he could start fighting against Death Eaters if they attacked and the Auror's hadn't arrived yet.

Thinking back to last nights work, he automatically had to suppress a yawn. He had been working on an operation for months now to find out any information on Lucius Malfoy that would prove that he was a Death Eater, or even sympathetic to their cause. If the stakeout had welded anything productive, he would have been able to handle the long hours, but their work was agonizingly slow, and nothing of importance had happened for weeks. Lucius was too good at concealing his whereabouts and his support of Voldemort.

James sighed as he looked at all his stuff. He was bored with this. His first book had sold very well, so now he felt as if he needed to be writing something that was worthwhile, but the stupid parchment remained blank no matter how hard he stared at it.

At first it had been easy to pretend to be a spoiled rich kid who thought he was a great author. People had never taken him seriously. But, as Voldemort grew stronger and stronger, it was difficult to keep up the façade. He was itching to get out there and do some good. He knew his work was important, but at the same time he felt he needed to atone for his past. Fighting evil in any of its forms would be a means of repaying what he had let happen to Lily all those years ago.

'There you go thinking about Lily again,' he thought. 'Its been eight years! You have a girlfriend for Merlin's sake. Just stop obsessing. It really isn't healthy.' James grinned wryly and thought he sounded exactly like Sirius. He really needed to stop talking to himself.

The sad thing was, that no matter how hard he tried, he caught himself thinking about her all the time. Even the main character in his last book was based after Lily. She had the beautiful red hair, green eyes, and spitfire personality. Sirius had teased him about it to no end, and he had taken it because that was what friends did.

He spooned at the melted ice-cream that had pooled at the bottom of his sundae bowl, still lost in thought. Suddenly his ice cream was in his lap, and there was _something _attached to his legs. His wand was drawn in an instant, ready for anything

"Don't point your wand at me," a young voice piped. "I am just a kid, and I hate it when people point their wands at me. I think it's rude, because they don't even know me yet." The voice took on a hint of smugness, "Of course after they get to know me they usually end up pointing their wands at me anyway, but I can live with that. I usually deserve it."

"What are you doing down there?" James started to say, but then realized there was a much more important question. "Do you even realize that you just spilled ice cream into my lap?" He tried to look under the table to view his attacker.

I am hiding from my mother." She stated imperiously. "Don't look at me! It will look suspicious and rather ridiculous if your head is under the table when she walks by."

"And why should I help you hide from your mother? Is there a particular reason she's looking for you?" James said trying to hold back laughter as he cleaned up the ice cream in his lap trying not to look "suspicious," to appease the little girl.

"Well, I might have accidentally started a fire in the robe shop, but I am not admitting to anything." The little girl said innocently. "Thanks for hiding me, Mom's temper will usually calm pretty fast, but it's not fun to get caught when it's just getting started. Plus it was an accident…well mostly"

"What's your name, kid?" James asked casually. Now here was a child after his own heart.

"My name is Elizabeth Marks, what's yours?"

"I am James Potter; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Didn't you write that book "_Animagi Adventures_"? I loved that book! My mom bought it for me and I thought it was really neat. When I was a kid, I used to pretend I was the main character Rose."

"Yes I wrote that-"

"Quick, here she comes! Look like you are doing something important." Elizabeth said urgently, as she slid her body further under his chair. This girl was definitely a professional troublemaker, and he liked it.

"Okay, I think that she is gone. Thanks for the help and sorry about the ice cream." A young girl of about eleven sat in the chair next to him, on top of a rather expensive transfiguration book. Her dark brown curls framed an elfin face with eyes that danced with impishness. "I better get going. Rule number five, never hide in one place for to long, your luck will run out"

With that she skipped out without another word, leaving James with a rather bemused look on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Emmaline about her.

Flashback

Where was that little tramp? Setting fire to several flammable dress robes with her new wand was not the way to start off their new beginning. Things were not going at all how she had planned. She wanted as little attention as possible, and fires were generally not in the discreet area.

As she passed Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour, she caught a glimpse of someone quite familiar. She stopped and stared for a moment, figuring that he wouldn't notice. It was not fair for someone to be that good looking. She stumbled off, dazed, not able to quite comprehend that she had just seen James Potter.

Flashback

Lily looked down the table towards James Potter, her fellow head. He had always been an enigma to her, and she just didn't understand him in the slightest. It was basically driving her nuts. He could be so obnoxious and irritating one moment, then really sweet and loyal the next. It didn't help matters that she had recently discovered that she found him extremely attractive.

All of his little friends didn't make sense either. They had seemed to be such a close knit group, not really associating with anyone else; but now they were all single-mindedly ignoring each other with a ferocity that was almost scary. All of Hogwarts wondered what it was that had torn the group apart. Stories were flying around about what the reason could possible be, and each got bigger and more exaggerated as time went on. It had been almost a month since this behavior had started, and still there was no reconciliation.

Lily hadn't been able to get Sirius to say one word about it, which was odd since they had become friends after their incident in the summer, and he was normally much more open about things. Surprisingly, they had a large amount of things in common. Prior to her friendship with Sirus, Lily hadn't paid to much attention to the boys. Most of the Gryffindor boys held a grudge against the Gryffindor girls, because of a certain incident that had happened in their first year involving frogs, flies, and nakedness they hadn't quite gotten over and it had caused quite a dent in male friendship as the years went by.

Things had remained like that until around fifth year when one of the girls had started dating Remus. Then James had decided that he was obsessed with Lily and things had snowballed so that the boys started to hang around the girls with more frequency. Although this year, ever since the boys had detached from each other and Judy and Remus had broken up, there wasn't the same interaction. The most aggravating thing was that James had stopped asking her out, something she hadn't thought she would ever miss. Had she turned ugly or something?

Lily sat staring at James until breakfast was over and was jolted out of her reverie by her best friend Alice who poked her rather viciously in the side.

"We are going to be late to Ancient Runes, and it is entirely your fault. Hurry up you slow poke." Alice said impatiently, and then noticed what Lily had been doing. "Are you staring at POTTER? What on earth is the matter with you? Let's get going, UP, UP, UP!"

"I was not staring at Potter…I was just zoned out and he happened to be in the general vicinity that I was looking in." Lily protested, "Besides, we still have five minutes to get to class, and the professor always starts class a little late" Lily said as she hurriedly shoved a piece of toast in her mouth, picked up all of her various things, and walked out of the great hall.

She was unable to concentrate in any of her classes, mostly because she could feel the full moon coming, and it filled her with a restless energy. Through her heightened senses she could feel an evil in the woods, and she was itching to get some fighting in. She had been at school for three months, and there hadn't been any trouble at all so far, she was almost...bored.

Lily sat in the common rooms, impatiently waiting for the time when everyone else would clear out so she could leave. At about ten thirty the only person left was James, but the stupid boy would not leave. He seemed to be waiting for something as well.

"Potter, do you think I could go over your transfiguration notes? I think I may have missed something in class." Lily said in a desperate attempt to get him out of the common room.

James looked up, his eyes brooding and cynical. "The almighty Lily Evans wants to cheat off of the lowly Potter?" He said with a smirk.

"It's not cheating. I just want to see what I missed," Lily replied in a dignified tone.

'Just go and get the stupid papers,' Lily thought, growing more irritated at Potter.

James slowly went up to the boys' dormitory and as soon as he was out of sight Lily dashed out of the common rooms, almost tripping in her haste.

She knew that she needed to slow down or the chances that she would be caught were much more significant. She was already wearing her leathers underneath her school robes, she just need to get to the suit of armor on the third floor where she had stashed two of her swords, and various other weapons, including stakes, whips, and even a gun. She was lucky that the House Elves only cleaned inside the suits of armor every second Friday of the month. Finding a hiding place that was not used by others was difficult in a school like Hogwarts. She couldn't even count the number of places she had found that had dung bombs hidden in them

As she slipped into the chill night air, she could feel her adrenaline start to pump as she ran into the Forbidden Forest, 'Lily you are so messed up,' she thought. 'You are seventeen and running into a Forbidden Forest to kill Vampires and all sorts of other evil things that want nothing more then to see you in a grave. This is definitely not a normal thing for a teenage girl.'

Lily suddenly tensed. She had caught the scent of a faint trace of foulness in the air. She realized that she would have to go deep into the woods to track this creature down, as she started running off the well worn paths to follow the trail. The moon peeked high over the horizon and the power it lent started to flow through her veins.

When the moon was up, it was like there was a completely different world around her. Everything was sharper. She was able to see the life-force of the things around her. The plants and trees had an intensity that allowed her to see every strip of bark and every leaf in minute detail. They also reflected a dull silver that gleamed from their center. Flashes of brighter silver could be seen between the trees, the life force of the animals that lurked deeper in the forest. Those things that were evil and wished to harm others did not give off a life force, but instead there was a void where a soul should have been.

As Lily ran deeper and deeper into the forest she began to feel more and more at home. She had actually been to this forest before she had even known she was a witch as well as a Guardian. When her family had become Guardians, they had first been charged to protect this forest, which had been their home. When each child turned eight, they traveled here and received the Blessing of the Moon where they then were able to train in the magic that only the Guardian's had access to.

Lily sped along through the underbrush, hardly making a sound. She knew she was getting closer when she could see a darkness flitting through the trees. It had started running from her which made her grin. Lily loved the hunt. As she approached, she could see that this was definitely a vampire. Being prepared with the stake was probably a good thing. The best approach with vampires was to go for a full frontal attack since Vampires were devious creatures and the straightforward approach confused them.

The Vampire was rather surprised when she rushed him with her stake in hand, but was able to duck out of the way. One frustrating thing was that they were particularly hard to kill because they had amazing reflexes and could move with the shadows. The trick was to keep them away from your neck and any exposed skin. Being so close to blood drove them crazy and they would drop their guard if you manipulated them correctly.

Seeing as Lily was rather attached to her blood and she didn't want to lose it, she resorted to the tactics that she had learned in various fights that she had gotten into with Petunia. The vampire kept launching himself at her, trying to get to any skin possible, but she kept him away by putting her hands around his neck. This didn't particularly get her closer to killing him, but did manage to keep her alive.

After ten minutes of rolling around on the forest floor, in the struggle to get to Lily's neck, the vampire decided to change its tactics. He pushed off Lily's abdomen, tearing himself from Lily's grasp and effectively launching himself into the branch of a tree. Lily gasped in pain. She was sure that she had at least one cracked rib, possibly more and laid limply on the ground, fighting for breath.

'Pull your self together Lily. He is going to come after you. Think of something _quickly!' _ She could see the vampire approaching and she didn't have a stake anymore because she had dropped it. 'Stupid, you're in a forest. There are stakes everywhere,' she thought, furious at her self. She lay still as her hand searched for a branch of wood that she could use as a makeshift stake.

As the Vampire lowered himself to her, she slowly moved her hand to the branch that was currently digging into her thigh. She moved as fast as she could with cracked ribs and thrust the stake into the heart of the Vampire. There was a faint look of surprise on his face as he exploded into dust all over her.

She hated it when that happened. It was like have someone cremated on top of you…gross. She lay there in exhaustion, her chest heaving as she tried to take in shallow breaths. "I really need to do something about all of this getting hurt business." Lily muttered as she tried to sit up. She needed to find some direct moonlight to help her heal faster.

Without warning something shifted, and with an unnatural suddenness Lily could feel evil. As she stumbled into a clearing of trees, out of the depths of the forest burst a werewolf and a stag. The stag leapt in front of her as the werewolf advanced on her. A low growl filled the clearing and Lily grasped the sword on her back and slowly unsheathed it. It had silver etching all over it, and silver was toxic to werewolves

As the werewolf prepared itself to pounce, the stag lowered its horns and looked like it was about to charge.

'I can't let an animal die to try and help me; it is not this creatures fight' Lily thought, panic rising in her stomach. She had already fought a vampire, and she _really_ didn't want to fight a werewolf on the night of the strongest full moon. She couldn't understand how she hadn't felt it before, if this was its first month as a werewolf it would have sent out overpowering signals to her, and she was certain she hadn't felt it in the forest before tonight. In fact the last time she had felt a werewolf was fourth year.

Slowly advancing, the werewolf bared its teeth. As her panic continued to rise, Lily felt a strange tension growing in her chest. As the grip on her sword tightened she felt a strange thrumming come from the pommel stone. It had started to glow and as the tension in Lily grew stronger, the stone grew brighter. It finally reached the point where Lily thought that she was going to explode.

There was a light that seemed to spill out of her skin and she seemed to rise off the ground, with each beat of her heart the light grew stronger. Through the light she could see the stag and the werewolf, but they were changing. The light gave a final pulse and Lily slowly came to the ground. Where the stag had been was a prostrate James Potter, and in place of the werewolf was a very naked Remus Lupin. James just looked at her with awe in his eyes.

"James?" Lily asked, "What's going on?" Everything started to go bleary, and the last thing Lily could remember was strong arms about her waist as she collapsed to the ground.

End Flash Back

Lily walked down the street still in a daze. It took running into a display of Quidditch balls and having the bludgers start to attack her to knock her to her senses. She walked down the street and to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom, I need some Ogden's right now." Lily said, a sense of urgency in her voice. As the firewhiskey trailed its way down her throat and warmed her belly, Lily seemed to gain control of herself.

Lily sensed more than saw Elizabeth pull herself onto a stool next to her. "I am sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to drive you to drink. It really was an accident." Elizabeth's contrite voice changed into something that had a definite note of accusation in it. "Didn't we agree that if I am not allowed to drink, you can't drink either? Cheater."

"Elizabeth, why don't you go and get ready to go to the Weasley's? I will be up in just a minute." Elizabeth groaned and started up the stairs as Lily got another much needed firewhiskey. She really needed to prepare herself to deal with memories of the past and the very possible risk of seeing James.

There was no point in denying that she still definitely had feelings for Austin James Potter.

The End…For now

Review!...pretty please


	3. Chapter 3

In this installment of the story, we will see more of Lily and the Order of the Phoenix and lots of other stuff. If anyone has any comments please tell me in a review. A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter. So enjoy the ride.

Lily waited at the back of the meeting room that Dumbledore had led her to, and her wait had begun. The Order of the Phoenix was about to assemble in almost its whole entirety, something that only happened about once a year. Slowly there were people trickling in, and they all followed the same pattern. They would walk in, notice her, and then politely ignore her, and all of the while they would talk of nothing of importance. At least they had the sense to do that, maybe there was some hope.

So far no one had recognized her, which was a really good thing. Some of them looked familiar, but she couldn't put any names with the face. Almost everyone was younger then thirty, with very few exceptions. Everyone was rather subdued; there was not one person who talked above a whisper. You could tell by their eyes and the worn lines on their faces that they had seen more then anybody should have. Of course that could be seen in the faces of every witch and wizard in England, but it seemed much more pronounced in these people.

Dumbledore came and sat by her, and said in a quite voice, "James, Remus, and a few of the others are going to be doing sentry duty, and keep a few of our operations tended to tonight." Lily's felt her body let out a tenseness that she hadn't even known that she had. Dumbledore continued "You are still going to have to teach them, I just felt it would be prudent for you to instruct them at a different time. There is no need for you to answer their questions and infringe on everyone else's time." His eyes seemed to twinkle at Lily.

Lily looked accusingly at him "You are enjoying my agony, aren't you?"

"Lily, everyone has to face their past, and it's how we react to it that will change our future. I am merely giving you the chance to face that past away from most prying eyes." Dumbledore said seriously

Dumbledore stood and started walking to the front of the room. As he did this, Sirius entered the room. When he saw Lily he visibly stiffened and moved to a seat as far a way from her as he could. Lily sighed. This was not going to be fun.

Dumbledore reached the front of the room and a hush fell over the room. Everyone was sure that something bad had happened. Unfortunately that was the case.

"I am sorry to lay this burden on you, I know you all carry more on your shoulders then anyone should every have to. Certain information has recently come to our possession that will change everything we have been doing." At this a mutter swept through all the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"There is no way to put this delicately, so I am not even going to try. Instead I am going to have Ms. Evens come up and tell you the information she has brought to my attention.

Lily slowly got up and walked up the aisle, all eyes on her. As she faced the room she took a deep breath and just plowed in "We really don't have a lot of time to prepare for what Voldemort has planned for us. As we speak he is committing a different type of atrocity then we have seen thus far. I am not going to go into details, because most of them are sickening and things that you just don't need to hear." Lily had to pause to gather her thoughts before she went on.

"Basically he is amassing an army of werewolves, vampires, and demons, and he plans to bring them to England and kill muggles, muggleborn, and those that stand in his way." At this the whole room was filled with an outburst of conversations.

As soon as there was a lull, Lily raised her voice and started again. "I have come to help with this fight, and I have some knowledge that will help us. With this knowledge we at least have a chance to combat the evil forces that we will encounter."

At this Lily was interrupted by a voice from the crowd, "What do you mean by demons? I didn't know there were such things, how do we know we can trust you?"

Lily replied, "When I first learned about the Wizarding world it was all very foreign to me. I had been raised in the muggle world, where things are very different. But I was not unaware of Magic. My family has been using a different form of it for thousands of years." At this the murmurs in the audience started once again.

Lily continued "I had been aware that there was a different world from the time that I could walk. The other world that I was aware of was a very different one then the world that you know. According to Wizarding and muggle myth the ancient gods left the earth. Did you ever think where they left to? There are several different planes that exist besides the one that we are on. Our plane just happens to be the one that is in the middle. There are seven upper planes, and seven lower planes. The higher planes are heavens and the lower planes are the hell planes. Those on the upper planes, aren't very concerned with us, and largely remain a mystery."

Dumbledore slipped a glass of water into her hand and she took a long gulp. Holding the glass also helped her so her hands would stop shaking. She could kill Demons, but talking in front of people terrified her.

Lily determinedly pushed on. "The lower planes are a different story, they aren't the most pleasant of places and everyone wants to get here where it's more pleasant. Some of them get here by ways that are acceptable, and are generally good people. The ones that we call Demons get here in a very different way. They have to kill someone one their plane and perform certain obscene rituals. But the process doesn't stop there. On this plane someone has to kill a human and perform these same rituals. The strongest Demon, who has performed the rituals correctly, will then infuse itself into the dead body. Once it has done three tasks for the necromancer on this plane, then it is free to do what it wants, which is usually mischief."

Lily took another long drink of water.

"Dumbledore has asked me to help you prepare for this army. There are several things that I can teach you that will help keep you safe, and give you the means to kill the blasted creatures."

Sirius stood up and said, "I don't mean to put a damper on things, but we only have about 65 total members in the Order that are still alive, that isn't going to do much against an army. Especially when most of that army is made up of monsters that will go crazy at the smell of our blood."

"Sirius brings up a good point. As we speak I have friends from Egypt that have volunteered to join us in our fight. They are a tribe of wizards that deal with dark creatures all the time, they will be helpful. I also hope that we can all come up with good strategies to make this a battle that will not last long. But first I need everyone to be aware that this is very dangerous, and the things that I am teaching you should not be taking lightly."

"How are we supposed to fight against Demons? Their bodies are already dead." A young girl questioned.

"That is what I am going to teach you." Lily said, her face set in a determined mask. "First of all I need to know how many of you are Auror's."

About ten people raised their hands. "You are going to have to help me. Everyone is going to need to know the basics of swordplay. Everyone will need to have a sword, a dagger, a set of bow and arrows, and any other weapons that they can use. Demons can be sent back to their plane by iron. I suggest putting iron on the hilt, and as a line down the flat part of the blade. I also suggest putting pure silver etchings along the blade. Pure silver will kill werewolves, or wound them badly enough so that they are incapacitated. Every arrow should have either an iron or a silver tip. Vampires just need a stake through the heart, sunlight, or holy water to finish them off. If any of you know how to use a muggle gun we will be using silver bullets"

"How are we supposed to fight with weapons? All they will need to do is shout the killing curse at us and we will be dead." Another question came from the gathered group.

"That is a part or our strategy, they will be expecting us to fight with magic, not outdated weapons, and we hope to be able to put them off guard with our arrows. They will be so busy taking care of them that they will not be able to fight as well as they could have."

At this point Dumbledore interrupted, "I have provided everyone with the equipment needed, it is in the dressing rooms, if everyone would like to go and change."

As everyone left to go get their stuff Lily sighed, no matter what she taught them, she would be sending most of them to their deaths.

Dumbledore removed the chairs, and placed a thick, purple padding along the walls, floor, and ceiling. Everyone started filing in the room. All of them looked rather uncomfortable in their new equipment.

They were all wearing leather pants and shirts. There were steel plates inserted into the leather along the torso, shins, and thighs, to add protection. No one looked like they were at ease with their weapons; one girl had even gone as far as to hold her sword at arms length.

As soon as everyone had arrived back Lily started, "I want the all Aurors, and anyone else who has the proper training to come up here with me. Everyone else please get into groups of three, and one of us will come and join you, today we will be learning the basic holds and movements."

After the groups had been formed Lily looked towards her group of those that knew what they were doing. There were only thirteen of them. She had to suppress a sigh; this was going to be so much work.

Sirius was among those who know what they were doing, Lily wasn't that surprised because she had taught him herself.

"All right, I want everyone to choose a group and teach them how to hold their weapons. Teach them safety, and some of the basic moves. At the end of every session I want progress reports on everyone, work around schedules so you are meeting three times a week. I don't care what time, just get it done." Lily said, and the group slowly split up and headed to different groups.

"Lily, I think that you should take that group," said Sirius, pointing over to the corner, his eyes daring her with a glint that Lily knew from experience was maliciousness.

"Alright I will," said Lily as she marched over to what would now be her group. Sirius lack obviously didn't think that she could handle it, well she would show him.

The three of them looked up at her as she neared them. There was apprehension in all of their eyes. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Lily asked, trying to look comforting. How were you supposed to look at someone comfortingly anyways?

A short man in his mid-thirties answered first. "Well I am Sturgis Podmore, I work in the Ministry."

The next man spoke up. "I am Arthur Weasley, I also work in the Ministry"

Lily interrupted, "Weasley? I think that my daughter is at your house right now. Is your wife Molly?"

"Why yes. Isn't the world a small place?" he replied with a chuckle.

The last in the group was a very pretty dark haired woman. "I am Emmaline West, I am a healer at St. Mungo's."

"Do I know you?" Lily asked with puzzlement in her voice.

"Well now that I think of it you are rather familiar." Emmeline replied.

Lily brightened, "I know, it was at Beauxbatons, it would have been the beginning of your fifth year. It was the hospital wing; you had had a potion blow up your face. I was the one with amnesia. Our beds were next to each other. We had that big party when you looked like a normal person."

"Oh yes I remember that!" said Emmeline said satisfaction on her face, "I knew I knew you. I got my face back; did you ever get your memory back?" She asked.

"Yes I did" said Lily lightly, which contradicted the look of pain in her eyes. "Well I guess we better get started," Lily said quickly, trying to change the subject. "I want everyone to stretch out; we are going to have an intense workout today."

As she lead her small group in warm-ups she asked, "Do any of you have any idea how to use a gun, dagger, sword, or bow?"

Arthur grunted as he tried to touch his toes, "Well my brothers and I used to play with swords…but I don't know if we did anything right. We also liked this muggle BB gun we found; and we tried to hit things with it. I was pretty good, but that was twenty years ago."

Lily sighed, "Then I guess we will have to start from the beginning."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­James POV

James sat in Emmeline's kitchen eating a piece of leftover chicken and some mashed potatoes. He wasn't too worried yet it was only one o'clock, but he had been relieved from watch at twelve o'clock. The meeting had been out for an hour and she still wasn't back.

James stuffed more chicken in his mouth and drummed his fingers on the table. If he had been living in a different time then this it might have been alright, but with Voldemort on the loose, doing all sorts of mischief you could never be to careful.

'It's okay James; she probably had an emergency at St. Mungo's.' James thought trying to sooth his nerves. He got up and went over to the sink to clean up his mess.

"James, is that you?" Emmelines voice floated in from the hall. "Sorry I am late; I knew we said we would go out for dinner tonight. I don't know if I can move though. Wait until you see what this woman has us doing. Its torture, no matter how much they say it's good for you, you can't hide the fact that it's torture. I thought she would go easy on me because as Amnesia-girl she was really nice. I was so wrong." Rambled Emmeline as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry honey –"James cut off as he turned around. He couldn't think, it felt as if his mind had just turned off.

"Umm, umm I have to go…I have to go... ah… get some ah, well, strawberry jam and dill pickles," said James as he ran out the door. He just kept running down the street.

When he finally ran so far his legs cramped and he could go no further, he stopped for breath. He was standing in the middle of a quiet park, and he collapsed onto the merry-go-round. As he looked up at the stars his mind decided to start working again. This was not a good thing.

When he had seen Emmeline in that leather outfit, he had just flipped. They had looked a lot like the leathers that Lily used to wear, and was wearing on the last night he had seen her, the night she had died. And she was holding a sword, Emmeline didn't hold swords, she healed people. Swords and healers were completely contradictory, hadn't anyone ever told her that? It should be in the healer's handbook or something.

As he lay there the quietness seemed to envelope him, and then came the memories in a cascade he could not stop.

----Flashback----

James sat in the hospital wing underneath his invisibility cloak sitting between the beds of Remus Lupin and Lily Evens. They had been in the hospital wing for five days, and although all of their physical wounds had been healed; neither of them had woken up.

To James the confusing part of the whole mystery was the symbol of the moon on Lilys cheek that started glowing at night. They had found that same symbol burned into Remus's chest exactly over his heart.

James looked at Lily with guilt, 'Good going Potter, the first time you are anywhere near the girl for one month, nine days, and ten hours, she ends up in the hospital wing. She has broken ribs, cuts all over her body, and is totally unconscious. Not to mention the fact that she probably knows about Remus being a werewolf and about me being an Animagus. Life as I know it could be drastically changed when she wakes up. _If _she wakes up'

James continued to sit there contemplating how his life sucked, and eventually he drifted off to sleep, his head falling to one side.

James was rudely awakened sometime later as he heard a crash coming from somewhere on the other side of the hospital wing.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Came a woman's fierce whisper.

James slowly stood up; making sure that his clock covered him completely. If they did anything to harm Lily or Remus he would be ready to attack.

"Sorry dear, this double sight is giving me a headache- there she is Susan." The man broke off his voice turning ragged.

"Does she still have her soul Mark? I couldn't bear to have another one of my girls die this year. If she has lost her soul, just kill her quickly, I can't watch."

James watched with growing bewilderment as the tall, well built man knelt down next to Lily's bed. He started putting a circle of an herb around her. James recognized it as mugwort from his potions class. The man then started muttering in a language that James couldn't understand.

After a moment the man let out a breath, "She isn't in her body, but she is still connected to it. We will have her for a while longer."

The woman let out a sob that she had been holding in. "Well where is she? I want to yell at my little girl for making me go through this."

At this point Madam Fletcher burst into the room with Professor Dumbledore on her heels. "I told you Professor; there are some muggles in my hospital wing! I told you that I wasn't imagining things again"

"Thank you for alerting me, I will take care of it" replied Professor Dumbledore.

At this obvious dismissal Madam Fletcher walked out of the room noticeably miffed at not being party to what would no doubt be great piece of gossip.

"You are Lily Evens parents." said Dumbledore with a slight smile on his face. "Since you are muggles, I am rather confused as to you got into the castle. Would you care to enlighten me?" He asked in a voice that was kind, but had a distinct underlying edge to it.

Lily's parents gave each other a look, and at seeing the reluctant expressions on their faces, Dumbledore interjected, "I assume that it has something to do with your being Guardians." As they looked at him in complete shock he smiled and said, "I keep a very close tab on the goings on of my students. When I started noticing what Lily was getting up to, I decided to investigate. Although it has been mostly forgotten, Wizards and Guardians used to work together, once I found what I was looking for it was easy to find further information."

After they had digested this information Lily's mother started to speak. "Well about five days ago we felt a…well for a lack of a better term, an explosion from this direction. We felt someone using up all of there own life energy, and a great deal of the energy around them. It completely threw off the balance in this hemisphere and it actually knocked us both unconscious. We knew that Lily was the only Guardian in Scotland. It was imperative that we find her because whatever she was trying to do required so much energy that she could have drained and used up her soul. We needed to come and make sure that didn't happen. Once a body looses its soul other creatures can take it over and use it to their own devices."

At this point Lily's father took over. "We knew that Hogwarts was right next to the Forest of the Moon so we decided that it was our duty to come and take care of Lily. Once we reached the Forest it was simply a matter of logic. We found the castle and using a Sight spell we were able to pinpoint where Lily was. I am in the middle of trying to find her soul"

Dumbledore seemed to be taking all of this in stride, there was a calm expression on his face, but James was very confused.

Dumbledore added to his confusion by saying, "Please continue, I will leave the matter up to you and your expertise." Since when did anyone know more then Dumbledore?

Lily's father had his arms bent and his palms facing towards Lily. After concentrating for a moment, a symbol on his cheek that James had not noticed before gave a flare and the cabinet at the end of the room lit up as well. Lily's mother rushed up to the cabinet and when she couldn't open it punched right through it.

James looked in shock. That had been an oak medicine cabinet and she just punched through it like it was made of paper. She then drew out the sword that James had seen in Lily's hand. Approaching Lily with the sword she gently rubbed the pommel stone against the glowing symbol on Lily's cheek. At this she thrust the sword into Lily's abdomen.

James yelled and ran towards Lily, "What the hell you think you are doing? Are you psycho?"

James then felt his lower body freeze, and he was unable to move.

"Mister Potter I have full trust in these people. Please do not do anything rash." Dumbledore said, his voice conveying that he meant business.

James looked at Lily helplessly. She wasn't moving and there was a sword in her stomach that was causing copious amounts of blood to spurt everywhere. Why wasn't anyone else having a problem with this?

With a sudden jerk Lily sat up, eyes wide open and breath ragged. She looked at her mother in confusion. "What are you doing here mom? You are a muggle, you shouldn't go around breaking rules and then expect me to follow them," Lily said with a grin.

James let out a rather strangled sound. Here this girl was sitting up, having a conversation with her mother about _rules_ when there was a sword sticking out of her back. And he still found her attractive, maybe the problem was with him and maybe he should be admitted to St. Mungos.

Lily looked up at what sounded like a drowning cat. As her eyes met with James the memory of what had happened spilt over her. She looked at the sword in her abdomen as if noticing it for the first time. With a swift yank she pulled it out and wiped the blood on a clean spot of her blanket. Keeping the sword by her side Lily lay down, her face white from the blood loss.

"I want an explanation," she said returning her gaze towards James.

Her mother, mistaking who Lily was talking to, answered. "You caused us a lot of grief young lady. First Violet and now this, we told you to be careful. Your soul got stuck and we had to free it. You silly girl." With that she broke down into sobs.

Mark put a comforting arm around her and spoke to Dumbledore, "We had better be going, our "rule breaking" could have some effect on the magic that is protecting the school. I expect Lily to write a letter to her mother apologizing." Turning his attention to Lily he continued, "We expect to hear from you regularly and for you to be on your best behavior from now on. Because of your actions you have lost the right to hunt. When you come home we will speak more on this." With that he walked out of the room with Lily's mother.

All was quiet in the hospital wing for a few moments as Lily sat frowning into the distance. Looking at the wound in her stomach she picked up her sword and put the pommel against it. Closing her eyes and muttering under her breath James watched in awe as the wound seemed to close up and the blood stopped flowing.

Lily sat up and swung her legs over the side, her sword still in hand.

"Young lady I feel that it would be best if you got back in bed," Said Dumbledore in a voice that allowed for no nonsense. Lily looked up at him as though she wanted to protest, but at seeing the look in his eye laid back down and pulled the covers up.

"We will have to talk in depth later, but right now the most important thing you need to know is that Remus is here at this school with my blessing. I would like you to keep his secret and trust that you will keep this nights events to yourself." Dumbledore said.

Lily looked as if she wanted to say something, but after glancing at James she changed her mind. "Yes Professor" She said looking down.

James thought she looked contrite until he saw the gleam in her eyes. A look that he somehow knew was going to cause him trouble.

"James if you will come with me we will let Miss Evans sleep." Dumbledore said as he took a hold of James arm.

James turned back and the last thing he saw before Dumbledore locked the infirmary door was of Lily looking at him with a calculating look in her eyes. He was in so much trouble.

---End Flashback--------

James lay on the marry-go-round slowly turning it with his feet until he was rocked into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
